


Winning Hand

by blakefancier, Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Slave Role Play, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon wins a sex slave for the night at his Club. It's all consensual role-play, Avon thinks. He's wrong, at first, but then it all works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Originally an RPG where I played Avon and Blakefancier played Blake. I tidied it up and converted it to fic, and it was printed in Fire and Ice 8 in 2005.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Avon was bored and restless. No one looked interesting in the outer rooms of the Club tonight, and even the Dungeon seemed predictable. Finally he joined a poker game, wagering his services for a night.

He hesitated on seeing Raf at the table, because there was something about the man that always set Avon's teeth on edge. But then he saw the 'slave' whose use Raf was wagering and decided to stay. _I like them big and curly. I also like them intelligent, and this fellow looks positively stunned-fish stupid, but you can't have everything._ It took almost an hour, but Avon won 'big and curly' for the night.

Avon stood up, leaving his cards on the table, and walked around to accept the chain from Raf who scowled and headed for the bar. Avon looked down at his new 'possession' kneeling obediently before him, blinking and staring at his hands. Avon rattled the chain attached to the slave-collar to get the man's attention. "What is your name, slave?"

The man looked up,then he leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against the hand holding the chain, mouth brushing against Avon's fingers.

Avon laughed and tilted the man's face up. "Well, you're affectionate, at any rate." He rubbed the man's jaw and played with his curls for a moment. "What is your name?" Avon spoke very slowly and distinctly. _Perhaps the fellow is a labour grade... he certainly has the muscle for it._

After a few moments of apparent indecision the 'slave' answered, "R-- Roj."

"Roj." _At least the fellow isn't a mute, but he does seem of limited understanding._ Avon hesitated. "Roj." He stroked Roj's broad shoulders. "Do you want to be my slave tonight?"

Roj nodded. "Y-- yes. Please."

Avon smiled and tugged gently on the chain. "Get up and follow me, slave." _Maybe a simple, elemental encounter will be exciting. Roj doesn't seem to be expecting anything fancy... his standards must be fairly low, if he would go with Raf._

Roj got up awkwardly, holding onto the poker table, then rubbed his eyes. "Are we... leaving?"

"We're going to a private room. Where you can serve me properly, slave." Now that Roj was standing, Avon had a better appreciation of his potential, and wasn't in a mood to share in any of the group rooms. Oddly, he found Roj's simple-mindedness was not diminishing his interest in the least. _Intellect has nothing to do with desire. If a well-built Delta enjoys playing slave to Alphas, well, he has found the perfect venue._

Roj moved closer to Avon. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes, we can. I like enthusiasm in a slave." Avon led Roj to one of the better private rooms as he felt Roj ought to get his money's worth. The Club entrance fee wasn't cheap even for an Alpha. _From his ignorance of proper slave etiquette, this must be his first time._

The room was luxurious, with genuine wood furniture, carafe of fine wine on a table beside the huge bed, thick cream-coloured carpet, silver-plated chains, fine leather harness, and top-quality lubricant. After a glance around Avon was satisfied that it contained all the basic necessities. "Slave, where are your manners? Fetch your master a glass of wine." He indicated the carafe and dropped the lead-chain.

Roj poured a glass of wine, hands shaking enough to spill it. Avon thought, _He's nervous. Definitely his first time playing this role._ The slave handed Avon the wine and asked, "Are you going to hurt me?"

Avon took a sip of the wine, and eyed Roj, considering his reply. _He doesn't seem to have the vaguest idea how the game is played. Perhaps I should spell out the rules._ Avon reached out with his free hand and traced the collar around Roj's neck. "I am your master. I can do whatever I like to you... but only within the limits you registered when you entered the club." Avon held up the colour-coded tag, attached to the collar of his jacket, that told an experienced player Avon's limits. Avon brushed aside Roj's curls and stared, astounded, at a blank white tag. "You've set no limits, Roj." Avon frowned. _Perhaps the fellow hadn't understand._ "Tell me what you don't like, and I won't do it." Avon rubbed his hand over Roj's crotch. "I can be a kind master... or I can be very cruel... what do you like, Roj?"

Roj went to his knees and bowed his head. "I'll do anything you want... Master. Just please don't send me back to him."

"Raf? I wouldn't send a defective servo-robot back to him." Avon eyed Roj speculatively and walked around him, with one hand in constant contact with Roj's shoulder. "I like your skin, slave. Too much, I think, to put the lash to you..." Avon continued around and fondled Roj's nipples. "Unless, of course, you disappoint me." Avon came back around to Roj's front. "Open my trousers, slave, and see if you can please your master with your mouth." He traced a finger around Roj's lips. "You have such a pretty mouth. I want to see it around my cock."

"Yes, master." Roj opened Avon's trousers, then looked up and whispered, "You'll protect me." He kissed the head of Avon's cock, licking the slit before gradually taking it in his mouth.

"Ah..." _Well, Roj is certainly no novice at cock-sucking for all his timid air._ Avon fondled the curly head, smoothing and stroking to encourage him. _I'm glad he isn't insisting on abuse._ "Yess... that's the way... that's a good slave. Make me hard, Roj. Mmm..." Avon moved his hips slowly, thrusting lazily in and out of the warm mouth.

Roj gently sucked, using tongue and teeth, just a touch, enough to be exciting. He stroked Avon's balls, then slid a finger behind to touch his perineum.

Avon moaned and thrust a little harder than he intended. "You like my balls, slave?" Avon looked down at Roj. "Suck them, then." Avon was pleased that Roj was feeling more confident, even if it did spoil the usual scenario... _But then, I never did give a damn for other people's rules. My preference for topping from the bottom is seldom appreciated...Mmm...There's an idea... Roj might fit in very well... might fit in extremely well._ Avon's cock jumped at the thought.

Roj pulled back, panting. "Yes, Master." He pressed his lips to Avon's balls and licked them. Then he took the both of them in his mouth and sucked hard. He rubbed Avon's perineum with his finger, this time following it backward until he touched Avon's arsehole.

When Avon felt the finger _there_ , he wondered for a moment if he'd been set up with this seeming innocent as a joke. _Roj seems to know how to find all my 'buttons'. Well, if it's a joke, it's on them, because I'm enjoying it. But I might as well enjoy it more comfortably._ "Stop, Slave!"

Roj released Avon's balls and sat back, hands twisting and tugging at the manacles. "I'm sorry, Master! I'm so sorry." He bent down and kissed Avon's boots. "You can do anything you want-- you should punish me. Please!" Roj put his head under his Avon's hand and pressed against it.

 

"Shhh..." Avon stroked Roj's curls. "You haven't displeased me, Slave. On the contrary. As a reward, you may remove my clothes. Slowly. I want to feel your hands." Avon examined one of Roj's hands. "Good thick fingers..." Avon picked up a jar of creme, then sat down at the edge of the bed, trousers gaping open, stiff cock waving. "I definitely want to feel those fingers. Come here, Slave."

"Yes, Master." Roj went awkwardly to the bed, laid his head against Avon's knee and lifted his cuffed hands in appeal. "Please, will you please take them off?"

Avon leant forward, tugged Roj's face up by the hair and kissed him. "I have total control over my Slave. I don't need anything to enforce my will..." He  
traced Roj's lips with a finger. "Except my will..." Avon pressed on the safety-release and removed the manacles. He paused for a moment, considering the collar, then removed it as well and kissed Roj's throat, using his teeth to gently nip the skin before he pulled away. "I'll put my mark on you where it will never vanish. No matter what you do, you will always be my Slave." Avon dug his fingers into Roj's curls again, then released him. "Now, remove my clothing."

Roj moaned softly, rocking back as Avon released him. He unlaced Avon's boots and took them off along with Avon's socks. He kissed Avon's toes and licked his ankle, then sat up between Avon's thighs to unbutton his shirt. "Master? Will you take me with you when you go?"

Avon never had gone home with a casual Club encounter, so the offer took him aback. _Well, maybe the Delta would like a further taste of how the Alphas live.  
_ Avon grinned at the thought of escorting a man in Delta gray past the disapproving tenants of his residence block and into his flat and fucking him with the air-vent left open, to give the snoops an earful. "Yes, I think I will. If you please me."

"I'll please you." Roj opened Avon's shirt and licked his chest. "You can do anything you want to me. Anything at all. Just don't give me back to Raf, just take me with you." Roj looked as if he was about to cry.

"You're my Slave. No one touches my slave, but me." _Whatever did Raf do to him?_ "No one!"

Roj wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and nodded. Face still pressed against Avon's chest he said, "Tell me that I have a choice. Tell me that if I wanted to stop, you'd help me leave."

"What? Of course you have a choice. What did Raf tell you?" Avon had a sudden, horrible thought. "You don't _really_ think he sold you to me, do you?" Avon got up, pushing Roj back. "You can leave right now." Avon's mouth turned sour. "In fact, maybe you had better. I'll see you safely outside the Club."

Roj fell onto his arse and looked up at Avon. "Raf... he drugged me. He drugged me and told me that... that he was going to sell me as a pleasure slave. I don't want to be a pleasure slave... But-- but I didn't think you bought me! I knew you'd help me. You're a good man, I can see it in your eyes. I don't mind playing someone's slave, as long as it's not real." Roj paused, and then said softly, "I know I wouldn't mind playing your slave."

"Raf!" Avon started to back up, but his trousers tangled, and he had to stop to tug them back up. "Damn!" He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Roj..." Avon's cock had lost interest and so had he. "The Club doctor is very discreet. Some of those drugs... you'd better get checked out before you go." Avon stuffed his cock back in his trousers, fastened them, and began buttoning his shirt. "If you want to bring charges against Raf, I'll testify on your behalf."

Roj laughed bitterly. "Yes, I'm sure that will do wonders for my employment prospects. I don't know why I didn't keep my big mouth shut, then at least I could have had a decent fuck. But why should I expect you to want me. Especially after I got myself into this mess."

Avon paused. _He doesn't sound drugged...or much like a labour grade, either._ "I'm not a rapist. How the hell do I know you're even able to give consent now?" Avon said, frustrated and letting it show in his voice.

Roj got to his feet, suddenly much taller and more powerful, now that his shoulders were no longer slumping and he was looking Avon straight in the eye. "What do you want me to do, take a drug test? If you have a datapad on you, I could write you a note. 'Roj, this is yourself. Don't kill this man, you gave consent.'"

"You seem not totally unintelligent. How did you allow that moron Raf to drug you? Were you that hard up for a fuck?" Avon said, annoyed. It was obvious Roj was an Alpha. _And I was going to take this man home with him? The morning would have been unbearable..._

"I'm not the one who has to go to a club to find sexual partners." Roj sighed and sat on the bed just as Avon took a step back, in preparation for an attack, verbal or otherwise. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I shouldn't take my anger and humiliation out on you. Especially since you've been very kind to me." Roj shrugged. "I was in a bar, Raf and I got to talking... he was looking for someone who was into games. I told him I was interested. He bought me a beer... the next thing I know, I'm having trouble keeping my eyes focused."

"Well, they're focused now, it seems." Avon said, sharply, angered both by the situation and his own gullibility in not realizing what Raf had done. "Yes, I'm a poorly socialized specimen who hasn't the knack of chatting up total strangers. I like to come here and pay for a clean, reasonably safe place in which to have sex." Avon's mouth twisted. "At least here, I've never been beaten up for making a false assumption about someone else's tastes."

"You've been beaten up because you asked for it?" Roj smiled and slowly, appreciatively, looked over Avon's body. "Are you telling me that a nice looking man like you hasn't had his share of total strangers trying to chat him up?"

Avon eyed Roj uncertainly. "Is that what you're doing now?" He felt more than a little uneasy. Roj was not only much larger than him, but no longer playing slave.

"I'm trying." Roj leaned back on his elbows and spread his legs, displaying himself with true Alpha arrogance. "Or we could skip past that and get to the good part. Again. Would you like me to get back on my knees? I could suck you again, play with your balls, touch your hole... call you 'master.'"

"Hmmm..." Avon was distracted by the view. "I don't know... what sort of game have you in mind?"

Roj jumped off the bed. Before Avon could step back, Roj kissed him on the cheek, then went to his knees. Using a mock-meek voice, he said, "I only want to please you, Master."

In Avon's mind a shrill voice of reason warned about playing with Mundanes. But it was overwhelmed by other voices that basically told logic and reason to fuck off for the night so they could get laid properly... arsehole, cock and balls outnumbered brain and won the argument. "I'm not sure I believe you." Avon tilted his pelvis towards Roj. "Talk's cheap, Slave."

"Yes, Master." Roj pulled Avon's trousers down. He took Avon's half-hard cock in his hand and pressed kiss after kiss to the head. "It's beautiful, I could kiss it all day." Avon's cock swelled even further, the tip growing wet. Roj sucked the bitters from the head, swallowing it with every appearance of pleasure, then began to suck Avon's cock greedily.

Avon slowly relaxed as Roj's talented sucking continued. He gave in to impulse and put his hands on Roj's head, not controlling him, but following the motion and feeling the coiled tendrils of hair clinging to his fingers. "You're a good Slave... I might keep you after all..."

Roj hummed and gripped Avon's arse, fingers curling inward, slipping between his cheeks and stroking his hole.

Avon gasped, surprised by how quickly his body responded and disconcerted by how easily Roj had taken control of the scenario. "Stop! Slave..." Avon paused to catch his breath. "You never completed your earlier order."

Roj released Avon's cock and smiled. "Yes, Master." He pulled Avon's trousers down. After Avon stepped out of them Roj stood and and unbuttoned Avon's shirt. He whispered,"My Master has a beautiful cock. My Master has a beautiful everything."

Avon tugged on Roj's hair. "My Slave is remarkably forward. Fortunately, I am amused by his presumption." Avon casually reached out and grasped Roj's cock. "I like a Slave with spirit."

Roj gasped and thrust into Avon's hand. "I'm glad my Master is amused." He opened Avon's shirt and ran his hands over Avon's chest. Then he leant forward and kissed Avon. He mumbled, "I love kissing."

"Your Slave-mask simply doesn't fit, Roj." _I think I prefer you this way. Much more of a challenge._ Avon pulled Roj close and fondled his arse as he deepened the kiss.

"Mmm, yes, Master." Roj put his arms around Avon's waist, holding him tightly. "Maybe you should punish me. Maybe you should whip me with your belt and then tie me to the bed and fuck me."

"Mmm..." Avon nipped Roj's ear sharply and squeezed his buttocks. "Perhaps I should..." _I doubt he ever played slave before, despite his braggadocio._ "... you certainly need discipline. Your previous Master was too soft on you, wasn't he?" 

The confused look on Roj's face answered Avon's question. "My previous master? Oh, yes, too soft. But you'll be hard on me, won't you Master? Give me the discipline I need. Make me a good slave."

"Yes." Avon backed away from Roj and pulled the belt out of his discarded trousers. "Genuine leather." Avon ran his hand the length of the belt, then folded it in half, holding both ends in one hand and the fold in the other. He snapped the belt, the leather making a loud crack. "I'll teach you to appreciate a good Master." Avon nodded at the nearest pair of waist-high rings set in the wall. "Over there, Slave. Bend over and hold onto the rings. Don't move until I give you permission." _Now, to see if he will go along with the game._

Roj grinned. "Yes, Master." Roj bent over, spreading his legs and grasping the rings so tightly Avon could see his knuckles whiten. He was breathing faster, cock swelling more and a flush spreading down his chest.

 _Definitely add a stripe of bruise-purple to Roj's colour-coding._ Avon walked silently up behind Roj, reached between his legs and grabbed his balls, squeezing once. After Roj's surprised yelp, Avon stroked him, then patted his arse. _Careful, he may enjoy this too much to tell me when to stop. I don't want to spoil my own chance of getting what I want._ "Keep count, Slave. If you make a mistake, I start over."

Roj nodded and shifted restlessly, his back muscles visibly tensing even as his cock jerked and dripped pre-come. "Yes, Master."

Avon looked at the defenceless arse, so smooth and white, and gave in to the impulse to kiss both cheeks, biting hard enough on the left buttock to leave an imprint. _My mark._

Roj cried out and jumped at the bite. "Please, Master. Please, spank me. I want to feel the belt hit my arse. I want to feel you owning me, teaching me to be a good slave."

Avon rubbed the bite-mark. "Then be a good Slave and count." He raised the belt high, paused for a few seconds, then swung it down hard. _I hope I've judged Roj correctly._

Roj yelled, and his hands clenched tighter on the rings. "One! Please, Master, another."

 _I thought you'd like that._ "Yes, Slave, I'll teach you." Avon methodically whipped Roj's arse, pausing at irregular intervals, head cocked to listen to the moans and yelps. At twelve strokes, he stopped and laid the belt across Roj's waist, while he stepped up to spread Roj's arse and rub his cockhead between the heated cheeks. _Ah. Nice. Soft alpha skin._

Roj groaned and arched back. Panting, he said, "Yes, please, Master. Fuck me." 

Avon stepped back and slapped Roj's arse. "Oh, yes, I'll fuck my Slave." He stroked the cheek he just slapped. "You are not to come until I give you permission." Avon went to a table full of toys and picked up a studded, snap-on, cock ring. "Because I am a kind master, I will help you to remember your place." He fondled Roj's genitals only briefly, as Roj was obviously on edge, then fit the cockring about his balls and cock. "Your Master comes first. Say it!" He yanked on Roj's balls, pressure calculated to arouse.

Roj jerked forward, then back into Avon's grasp, moaning. "My... Master... comes first! Please, Master... come in me. Come..."

"Good." Avon gripped Roj's arse-cheeks, spreading them wide, and teased the hole with his cock. _Hell, forgot the lube... can't let him know. The Master is infallible._ "I could take you dry, couldn't I, Slave?" 

"You can do anything you'd like to me, Master." Roj said quietly, "I love you."

"You're a good Slave. Not terribly bright, though. I'd hurt myself, too." Avon stroked lube on himself, then put several greasy fingers up Roj's squirming, heated arse. _Keep control, keep control, don't fuck this up..._

"I don't want that, Master. I'd never hurt you." Roj moaned and pushed back onto Avon's fingers. "I'd never hurt you. Please, I'm ready. I'm ready for your cock."

"There's my good Slave." Avon spread Roj's cheeks once more and pushed himself in. "Ah!" He gripped Roj's hips to keep his balance, and started an immediate hard pumping action. "Good Slave!" He grunted as he thrust. "Your Master... likes your arse." 

Roj shuddered and squeezed Avon's cock as Avon fucked him hard. "Oh... Master... your cock..." He moaned. "... so big... so... hot. Use me harder. Make me yours."

Avon groaned as Roj tightened around him. _Oh, no, you're no virgin... oh, slow down, slow down, I want this to last. I want you to last._ Avon half-fell forward to lie on Roj's broad back, slid his arms around to grab Roj's thick cock and coated it with lube, jerking again on Roj's balls to slow his Slave's race to orgasm. "I'm going to fuck you so full..." Avon panted for air and shoved in, hard. "... you'll never forget..." He moaned and clutched at Roj's huge handful of cock. "... never forget the feel of your Master..." He grunted and rose onto his toes to better pump Roj's arse. "...you'll be empty without me... guiding you... showing you..."

Roj said, "Master... you can... you can come. I'll.... take care of you. I'll... fuck you... with my cock. My... big... hard... cock."

Roj's rich, sex-soaked voice crooning promises went straight to Avon's groin. He shouted, "Roj!" and slammed his cock up Roj so hard he nearly knocked Roj loose from the rings. He ground his balls against Roj's hot arse and shot him full of come. Then he lay across Roj's back, gasping, arms dangling to either side, cock slowly softening inside his lo... partner.

After a few minutes, Roj panted, "Master... I can't... hold you for much longer."

Avon blinked and lifted his head. "Yes. Yes." He pushed back away from Roj and regained his balance. _But my head is still spinning..._ "You may stand now, Roj."

"Thank you, Master." Roj let go of the rings and stood up, slowly. He blinked and smiled. "You're wonderful, Master."

Avon smiled at Roj. "You've done well so far, Slave. I believe I shall reward you." He put a wedge-shaped 'love-pillow' on the bed, then lay down on his back with the pillow comfortably elevating his hips and separating his legs. "Come here and serve your Master."

"Yes, Master." Roj walked unsteadily. Avon sympathized, knowing all too well the feeling of being too well fucked to walk properly. Roj brought the lube and knelt between Avon's open legs. "Thank you, Master." Roj parted Avon's buttocks, kissed Avon's arse and licked his hole.

Avon was a little surprised to feel Roj's tongue. He had to keep revising his estimates of Roj's sexual experience and confidence. He looked down at the tousle of curls and the broad shoulders. _Then again... it's no wonder... Roj is eminently fuckable._ Avon moved slightly, enjoying the soft, wet tongue lapping over and around, and finally into, his arsehole. "That's a good Slave." Avon watched Roj with heavy-lidded eyes. "So clever... he knows how to please his Master." 

Roj pulled his tongue out of Avon and looked up. "May I lick you again, after? May I lick my come from your hole?"

Avon grinned at Roj. "Yes, I think I'd like that." He reached down to tug at Blake's arm. "I'd like to feel your tongue licking that good, hot, Slave-juice out of me after your big cock completes its duty to your Master."

Roj kissed Avon's inner thigh. Then he moved up and kisses Avon's nipples, licking and sucking them. "I used to have a nipple-ring, one of my previous boyfriends liked them. But I had to get rid of it. Would you like me to get my nipples pierced, Master? You could lead me around with silver chains attached to them. Showing me off. I'd be the luckiest slave in the club because my master is so commanding and beautiful."

Avon laughed. "So you like the Club, now, Roj?" Avon said, wistfully, "You'd be very popular. You could have your choice of Masters."

Roj shook his head. "You really are an idiot." Then he kissed Avon hard. "It looks like I am going to have to fuck you. Just so you know that I belong to you. That I'm _your_ slave."

Avon had an uneasy feeling that being Roj's Master would be a full-time commitment. He gazed into Roj's clear honey-amber eyes and was trapped. He kissed Roj back fiercely. "Then fuck me. Fuck me so hard I believe you mean it."

Roj gave him a wicked grin. "I mean everything I say, -- Master." He opened the lube and greased his cock, after removing the cockring. Then he prepared Avon with his fingers. He entered Avon slowly and stopped when he was all the way in. "Do you... want me to... fuck you now... Master?"

Avon moaned softly, adjusting to the bulk in his rectum. "Yes, oh yes... give it to me." He moved restlessly, wriggling to feel the stretch inside and the softness of Roj's balls against his arse. "Give it to me now."

"I will, Master." Roj began slowly rocking his hips. "You're so... tight. Almost... virgin tight. But you're not... are you? I bet... you've had... so many men... so many up your arse. Oh, Master... you feel so good." He grabbed Avon's hair and held him while he kissed him, rocking faster into Avon.

 

Avon grabbed at Roj's arms, holding tightly. "You're... the best Slave... ...I've ever... ordered to ride me..." Avon spread his legs even farther apart. His sleeping cock didn't rouse, but Avon didn't care. He liked internal orgasm even better, when he could find someone big enough, exciting enough, to stimulate him to coming again. And again, if they had enough stamina. "Harder, Slave!"

Roj whispered, "Yes, Master." Roj roughly kissed him again, then rose onto his toes and began fucking Avon in earnest. "Master... oh... so... fuck! You're so... so... _good_! I love you... I do... please? Do you?"

"Just shut up... and fuck me!" Avon groaned and clawed at Roj's back. "Fuck ... I... "

"I don't care! I don't care... if you don't. I do, I do. You're perfect. So very perfect." Roj ground against Avon's arse. "You... you put your mark on me... But I put my mark... my mark on you too! Love you... love..." He kissed Avon roughly.

Avon dug his fingers into Roj's hair, and kissed back, just as hard. "I... love the way you fuck..." He moaned and closed his eyes, rocking under the force of Roj's thrusts. "That's... all I can offer."

Roj touched Avon's cheek gently and whispered, "That's... all right. I don't... expect anything."

"You don't ... don't even know me..." Avon laughed suddenly and looked up at Roj. "You don't even know my name. How can you love me?"

"What's in a name?" Roj laughed briefly while continuing to thrust. "I do know you. You didn't... take advantage of me... when you found out I'd been drugged. You promised to help me... with Raf. You aren't... socialized... don't know when... people are trying to... trying to chat you up..."

"If I'd known..." Avon moaned again, beginning to feel the peculiar tension he associated with his 'special' orgasms. "...revealing my weaknesses could...Ahhh... attract someone like you....oh..."

Roj grinned. "You would have... done it sooner?" He grunted and thrust. "Besides... you're a... _really_ good fuck... Fuck!" Roj slammed into Avon once more and came, shouting.

Roj's last hard thrust sent Avon over the edge. He jerked and arched his back, internal spasms contracting muscles and igniting nerves. "Roj!" Avon locked his legs around Roj's waist and yanked on his arms, pulling him to lie full-length on Avon.

Roj sighed and nuzzled Avon's neck. "What is your name?"

Avon ruffled Roj's hair and hesitated. It wasn't against Club rules, but sensible people don't tell a casual fuck their names. _Particularly not a casual fuck who is showing tendencies towards... well... if Roj chooses to be a stalker, I suspect he would be very good at it._ Avon opened his mouth to tell Roj to get out of him and go away. "Avon... my name is Kerr Avon." _Oh, hell, now I've done it._

"Kerr Avon. Hello, Kerr." Roj stroked Avon's lips with his fingers. "Would you like me to lick your hole now, Master?"

"In a moment, Slave." Roj was still firm inside of him and Avon was reluctant to release him. He kissed Blake's fingers. "Does my Slave have another name?"

"Blake. Roj Blake." Blake wiggled his hips. "Does my Master like his slave's cock up his arse?"

Avon closed his eyes briefly, trying to convince himself to be fair. _I've had two goes to Blake's one already._ "Oh.. yes... you could say that..." He couldn't help squirming slightly on Roj's cock, which was showing few signs of softening. "But if you're uncomfortable..."

Blake smiled. "Give me a few minutes to recover. In the meantime, play with my arse and tell me all the things you want to do to my body."

"Oh, well...let me see... where should I start..." He gently rocked his hips, enjoying the feel of Blake's cock slipping back and forth. "...kissing... I enjoy kissing. What's particularly convenient about it is that you can generally do something else at the same time. Like this..." He kissed Blake and rubbed the heel of one of his feet into Blake's crack.

"Mmm." Blake pushed back against Avon's foot. He licked Avon's lips and stroked his hair.

"And after I'd kissed you all over... why then..." Avon stroked Roj's side with his fingers, circling inward until he reached the place where they joined, then followed the outline of his own buttocks pressed sweatily against Roj's groin. "Sucking... I haven't tasted your cock... tongue you all over, get you so wet you could slide all the way down my throat..."

"Yes..." Blake gasped and rocked his hips. "That sounds wonderful. I want you to get me wet. I want to feel your mouth around my cock." He said softly, "You have a beautiful mouth."

Avon smiled and ran a hand down the side of Blake's face. "Yes, I'd use my mouth on your beautiful body... I'd get you so hard you'd be begging for it..." He grabbed a handful of Blake's arse cheeks and massaged with thumb and fingers. "... but, before I'd let you have it, I'd take you over my knee... you'd feel my cock digging into your belly and I'd spread those rosy cheeks of yours and spank you."

Blake moaned. "Hard? Would you spank me hard? Until I'm dripping wet and thrusting against your legs." He demonstrated by thrusting into Kerr, then pushed back against the fingers massaging his arse. "Oh, put your fingers up me. Please, put them up me!"

"Oh, I'd spank you until your arse burned and your balls were about to burst." Avon's fingers were still sufficiently wet with lube that he didn't hesitate. He ran his fingers through his own come, then pressed them into Roj. He was bent nearly in half to reach and tightened his legs around Roj's waist to help keep his balance. "I'd make you spread yourself before a mirror and see my handprints red against your white arse. And then you'd get on your hands and knees...and I'd fuck you until you screamed."

"Fuck!" Blake bucked, shoving hard against Avon, then back against the invading fingers. "I'd love the spanking, seeing your handprint on my skin, knowing that it gives you pleasure to punish me. Then your cock, oh, fuck! Your cock... I love your cock. I wish I could always have it up me." He moved his hips -- impaling and being impaled.

Avon shoved his fingers harder up Blake and moaned as Blake responded by ramming into him. "Oh, yes, I'll stay... keep my cock in you so you know... know who you belong to..."

Blake grunted and pumped into Kerr. "You... always you. I'll always... _always_ belong to you... Kerr." Blake kissed Avon, tongue pushing into his mouth, fucking his mouth the way he fucked his body.

Clinging desperately to the body pounding into him, Avon moaned into the mouth covering his, and worked his fingers into Blake's arse, searching for the hidden spot that always drove Avon wild. Finding the bulge, he pressed it repeatedly, mimicking Blake's thrusts.

Blake cried out, his body shuddering with pleasure. "Nothing... nothing... is better. Nothing is better... than this... " He moaned. "Than you... Can I... now? Kerr, please? Keep me. Please, keep me."

Avon growled something low and fierce deep in his throat. "Mine! You're mine. No one's taking you away from me. No one!" The pleasure peaked inside again, and Avon gasped and fell back against the pillow, for once having had enough to completely satisfy him. 

Blake touched Avon's cheek, and looked into his eyes. He whispered, "Yes, I'm yours... Kerr." Then he squeezed his eyes shut and came into Avon again.

Avon shut his eyes and lay, gasping, listening to his pulse pound in his ears, tingling all over and feeling sumptuously well-fucked. _If he asked me for the world right now, I'd promise to get it for him... and wrap it up with ribbon._ "Oh..." Avon's hands twitched for a moment as he thought about moving, but the vagrant impulse died. "Roj..." 

Blake smiled and kissed him. "Yes, Kerr. _Now_ can I lick your hole?"

"After that..." Avon caught his breath."...after that you can do whatever you like with me, Roj." He looked at Blake and smiled.

"Now that's an invitation I'm going to accept. He slipped out of Avon's body and sat back on his heels, then slid a finger between Avon's cheeks. "You're all wet. Here, let me clean you up." He wiggled into position and pressed his tongue against Avon's hole, lapping gently.

"Oh..." In his enthusiasm Avon hadn't noticed he'd arranged to have himself fucked raw, but the tender tongue swiping over the sore area felt so good, he didn't regret it. "oh... yes..." _I ought to feel vulnerable- or at least ridiculous- spread-eagled with my arse in the air, but I don't, not in the least. How very odd._ "That feels... good, Roj."

"We should have the doctor look at you before we go. I was too rough." Blake licked Avon a few more times then sprawled out next to him on the bed. He stroked Avon's hair away from his face. "Will you take me home with you?"

"Well... if I do, I'm liable to lose my job." Avon put an arm around Blake's neck and drew him closer. "They won't take kindly to me staying in my flat for the next week with you." He rubbed Blake's neck. "Of course... I could take my holiday leave early..." _I'm joking... but I'm not joking._

Blake wrapped an arm around Avon's waist and moved closer. "I have some holiday leave coming to me. And I can tell my brother and sister that I'm visiting a friend." He looked at Avon, hope quite evident in his expression.

Avon smiled. "I'm glad you don't have to lie to your family." He stroked Blake's back and paused. "You said something earlier about ... well, if the story about Raf..." Avon's eyes turned cold for a moment, as he considered suitable punishments for Raf. "...were known, it would affect your employment prospects. I'm head of the computer division of a well-funded project that's always crying out for workers of all types. It's an interesting project, too... we're attempting to develop a teleportation system." Avon let his voice trail off, uncertain how Roj would take his tentative offer.

"I've heard about it. Not a lot, but..." Blake shrugged. "... people talk. I'm only a junior engineer, do you really think I could get a position with the project?" He paused. "I'm working on a civil project right now and the lead engineer is a real bastard. If he knew I was queer... Well, it would be nice if I could find a position elsewhere."

Avon grinned. "They think I'm a real bastard at the Aquatar project, but I'm a fairly indispensable bastard. If I tell them you impressed me with your stamina and ingenuity, they'll give you a fair trial. It will be up to you to prove yourself, but the hardest part's getting your foot in the door."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Blake kissed Avon gently. "I suppose this means I need to impress you with my stamina and ingenuity."

"You've already impressed me with your stamina. You can prove your ingenuity by finding yourself some clothes." 

Blake raised an eyebrow. "You want me to get dressed? Should I be offended?"

Avon laughed and ran a hand down Blake's broad chest. "You have nothing to hide. But they frown on naked men using the transport, and my flat is in another district."

"Oh. Well, I don't know where Raf took my clothes and I don't-- " Blake shuddered. "I don't ever want to see him again. Maybe... maybe I could borrow a costume. Where do they keep them?"

 _I'd like to see you as Robin Hood... tight leggings and slashed sleeves..._ "I know. I'll get... " Avon starting to get up, winced, and lay back down. "On second thought we'd better call the house doctor first." He indicated a panel discreetly disguised in the padded headboard of the bed. "Press three."

Blake sat up, opened the panel and pressed the button indicated. He frowned and wrapped his arms around Avon. "I did hurt you. I'm sorry, Kerr. Sometimes I forget myself."

A voice came over an intercom system. "Room 6, that's Kerr Avon?" There was a loud sigh. "How many did you take on this time?" 

Avon leaned over Roj to hit the reply button. "Only one." 

From the intercom, "How's _he_?"

Blake blinked. "I'm fine." He turned to Avon, "What did he mean, how many did you take on this time?"

Avon said, with a smile, "I've been known to over-indulge."

"Oh." Blake stroked Avon's cheek. He looked slightly worried. "Did I satisfy you?" 

"More than. I was simply being greedy going for a third time." He kissed Blake lightly. "I suppose... I was afraid I might not see you again..." 

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I won't leave unless you make me go." 

"I'll try not to... but I've been told I can be positively infuriating. I won't hold you to any promises. After all, you've not seen me before I have my coffee."

"Well, you haven't seen me before I've had my coffee either." Blake smiled. "And I've been told that I can be infuriating too. Infuriating, annoying, bull-headed... We could be a perfect match." 

"Do you think we could have loud, raging arguments in the corridors of my dwelling complex? And then drag each other into my flat to make up afterward?" 

Blake laughed. "You just described my favourite way to spend an evening... or morning, or afternoon, or night." 

"It's good that we have so many hobbies in common." 

The door announcer buzzed, and the doctor entered without waiting for an acknowledgment or introduction to Blake, examined Avon, administered an analgesic suppository, put a tube of ointment on the bed, and left, having spoken less than a dozen words and been there less than four minutes all told.

"Nice bedside manner." Blake picked up the tube of ointment and rolled it between his hands. "So, what do all those colours on your collar mean?" 

Avon picked up the colour-coded tab and pointed out a blue and pink diagonally-striped ribbon of colour. "This one says I'm bi-sexual." 

Blake stroked the ribbon. "Hmm, I'm not. And the others?"

"The black and white one with alternating arrow-heads means..." Avon laughed, as Blake was fairly certain to have guessed. "I tend to top from the bottom. Two thin brown stripes indicate I particularly enjoy anal sex. The rainbow-coloured stripe means I enjoy costumes."

"Costumes? What sort of costumes?"

"All kinds- as mood-setters. Tonight you wore a collar and handcuffs to play a slave." Avon frowned, then shook his head. "A roman orgy isn't the same without togas and artificial laurel wreaths. We also have the finest collection of prop-swords you've ever seen. There's just something about a rapier..." Avon got a faraway look in his eyes.

Blake smiled, wrapped an arm around Kerr, and kissed him. "Do you keep costumes at your flat? I wouldn't mind trying a few more mood-setters." 

"No, I haven't any." Avon paused, then admitted, "I had no use for them, as I'd never invited anyone to play there." 

"Oh." There was a slight pause, then Blake leant forward and kissed along Avon's neck. "Well, I don't mind improvising." 

"I'm sure we can work something out." Avon lifted his chin for more kisses. "You seem to enjoy discipline...are there any other fantasies that particularly excite you?"

"What other things are there... other than discipline, I mean?" 

"The catalog is endless." _Bestiality, paedophilia, coprophagy, necrophilia ... no I don't think Blake wants anything that 'exotic', and neither do I._ "On our way out, I'll pick up one of the Club coding questionnaires for you. You indicate anything you particularly enjoy, and anything you dislike. It saves time." Avon touched his own colour-coded tag. "For instance: The red drop with a black bar through it indicates that I don't like games that involve blood."

Blake looked up at Kerr and frowned. "Blood? Why would anyone--" He shook his head. "I don't think I'd like games involving blood either. He stroked along Avon's jaw, then rubbed his cheek there and kissed him on the mouth. "I love kissing men with stubble." 

Avon grinned. "I don't think the Club has a colour-coding for that." He put a hand up to run his fingers through Blake's hair again. "I confess to a weakness for curls." 

Blake smiled. "I never thought I'd be happy to have curly hair." He pushed Avon back against the bed and gave him a slow, thorough kiss. "Do you have toys?" 

"A few. Nothing exotic. I take it you're in no hurry to leave?"

Blake sighed. "Well, I suppose we should leave. I don't want to be here when Raf tries to reclaim me." He clenched his hands. "I don't think this club allows beating someone to a bloody mass of flesh-- especially if it isn't specified on their collar."

"No, the management frowns on anything likely to bring the authorities into closer contact. The Club isn't precisely illegal, but still... no one here likes publicity." Avon blinked as an idea came to him. "Raf least of all. Raf Tarrant is something fairly high up in the government." Avon paused. "He's bragged about his private pornography collection on his computer... some of which is decidedly illegal." Avon gave a sly smile. "And would be very embarrassing if it accidentally downloaded to his bosses' computer one day." 

Blake laughed and hugged Kerr. "You are a dangerous man." 

"Yes." Avon returned the hug. "And while I haven't any costumes at my flat, I do have a computer linked into the system. Would you like to watch Raf's downfall being designed?" 

Blake nodded and whispered into his ear, "Then afterward, you can fuck me until I scream."

"What an excellent motivational device. I'll get dressed. I wouldn't want to have to disturb the doctor again tonight. Do you mind accompanying me to the costume room as you are?" He ran a hand down Roj's chest and smiled. "It would make getting the proper size more likely."

Blake tilted his head and gave Kerr a measuring look. "You want to show me off." He grinned. "All right. Don't forget the collar, Master."

Avon kissed Blake lightly and ruffled his hair. "Thank you." He retrieved the collar and chain from the floor, deliberately bending down to give Roj a show.

When Avon turned around, collar in hand, Blake assumed a 'slave position': hands behind his back, head bowed.

Avon put the collar on Blake, leaving the chain dangling. He hesitated, then put the manacles on. "They are quick-release. If for any reason you become uncomfortable, press here." Avon demonstrated by moving Blake's hands to the correct place. As the manacles had a short length of chain between them, this wasn't difficult. He put the manacles back on again, and got dressed, slowly, with frequent smoothing down of his garments and his eyes fixed on Blake's crotch.

Blake grinned. "Like what you see?" 

"Nice. Very nice. It seems a pity to cover all that up." Avon finished dressing and picked up the end of the chain." Come, Slave." He led the way out of the room. 

"Yes, Master." Blake looked down with a smile and shuffled after Avon.

Avon turned to glare as a man reached out to Blake and kept a suspicious eye on 'his property' after that. He announced, "I'm not in a generous mood tonight." Other Club members kept their hands to themselves after that, although many an interested eye followed them as they entered the costume room. Once through the door, Avon went to a Club employee behind a counter and began bargaining for the off-premises hire of a costume. Avon looked back at Blake after a moment. "You can take off the Slave costume now, Roj." 

"All right." Blake released the handcuffs, and took off the collar. He placed them on the counter and stretched. "Those people were interested in me." Blake paused. "Do you ever share?"

Avon smiled ruefully. "More often I am shared." He hesitated. "Did you see someone you wanted?" 

"No." Blake pressed himself against Kerr. "But if we play again and you want to share me, that would be all right." 

"Only if you choose. Unless I'm playing the Slave, in which case it would be my choice." The clerk had disappeared in the room beyond the counter and returned with a bundle of dull green fabric and a large, battered, green plastic toolbox which she set down on the counter. Avon paid her and handed Blake the clothes. He peered into the toolbox at an assortment of toys that had nothing to do with household appliances. "I'd have preferred something more exotic, but a Gamma-grade repairman would get less attention than Robin Hood. Pity, you'd have looked good in Lincoln green leggings." 

Blake laughed. "Next time." He quickly dressed in the jumpsuit and pulled on the too large workboots. "Hmm, it's my colour, but I'm not sure I like the style." He grinned. "I don't think the collar and chain belong to the club. Why don't we take them back to your flat?" 

"Yes, I'm sure we can find something to do with them." Avon showed the clerk that the Club mark wasn't on the Slave gear, then opened the toolbox for Roj to add them to the toys already in the bag. 

Blake put the slave gear in the box, then leaned forward and kissed Avon, tongue darting out to lick his lips. "I wonder how outraged the other people on the transport would be, if an Alpha and a Gamma were to kiss and touch in public? "

"It would be inter..." A sudden thought occurred to Avon. "You haven't any ID. Did you lose anything tonight that will be difficult to replace?" 

"I only had a few credits left in my wallet and the ID is easy to replace." Blake frowned. "I did have a few pictures of my family. Other than that, no." 

"Raf probably threw your wallet into the nearest mail-chute. He hasn't the brain to be a thief." Avon touched Roj's shoulder. "I doubt you'll ever see the credits again, but there's a chance someone will return the pictures, looking for a reward." 

"It doesn't matter. I see my brother and sister every day." Roj smiled. "Shall we go?" 

"Yes. I'm quite looking forward to shocking our fellow citizens on the transport." Avon handed Blake the toolbox and led the way to the Club exit.

***

(And that's where the story ends/ begins. IMO Roj probably will get into rebellion, but possibly Avon's paranoia will make him check out the rebel meeting place for more than a week ahead of time, and so he'll see Travis arrive & not be caught _that_ time. Anna will never be sicced on Avon because he will be living with Blake / arguing with Blake, but sooner or later, his larceny/ connection with rebellion through Blake will run him afoul of the Feds.) 


End file.
